Thorns
by xosugarheartsxo
Summary: Every rose has its thorn. Can they be removed? Or will the most beautiful rose remain untouchable? more info: I would reveal more, like pairings, but that would be spoilers. The world is mostly the same as Ocarina, with small differences. Also, post-Gannon fight, and Link was not sent back in time.
1. Chapter 1 - Song

_Note: Her name is pronounced (ai-ey-la)._

 _I'm dancing.  
There's black rose petals falling all around me. What in the world am I wearing? I own nothing like this. It's beautiful, none the less. I'm barefoot, as usual. Where is this? A garden? It looks as one. There is hardly anything but roses. The trellises climb upwards to the evening sky, making a wall. I touch the wall.  
Ouch.  
There is something wrong with it. Shadows encircle my hand, and bite me.  
Am I trapped? What a place to be trapped. I continue dancing, and smell a beautiful red and black rose, it red in center, fading to the black shell of petals covering it. As I do, I hear footsteps approach me, and a voice say lowly;  
"There you are."_

I'm thrown from the dream, the sun blaring down on my face. The sky is dotted with a few clouds, and I see the tip tops of trees. There's a stream bubbling nearby. I blink at the brightness. I glance around me, in a daze. 

_'What an odd dream,'_ I thought. _'It felt so real..'  
_  
I sigh. I don't remember falling asleep.

Remember...

I gasp. I feel fear overcome the tranquility that had befallen on me during sleep. Remember falling asleep? I don't know where I _am!_

 _'Where am I? Where is this? What's happened?'  
_  
I begin to panic, but take deep breaths, focusing on calming myself while staring at two butterflies dance above a flower, one blue, one white. 

_'Okay, basics. What is my name?'_

I sigh. That came to me.

Aella.

I try to remember other things, but the only other thing I can recall is my age, which is 17. I have no memory of who I am, or where I've come from. All I know is my name, what my surroundings are, and that dream. A wonderful dream. I can't even remember what I look like.  
Well, I quickly discover my hair colour and length, as I glance down my body.  
Light pink. Light pink hair, fading into a deep pink halfway, and ending a little above my ankles. It curls slightly where the dark pink begins, twisting and laying nicely. It stands out against my very pale skin, shimmering in the sun. 

_'I'm almost_ glowing.' I think, seeing my hair and skin.

I'm rather thin, in a dainty sort of way. I stand, and a thin, white, strapless dress flows to my knees in front, my ankles in back. Ruffles try to hide a rather large bust, but fail. I feel the curves of my body, in an attempt to see if it brought any memory. It didn't. It did give me the knowledge that I have curves to rival an hourglass.

 _'Who am I? Where...am I?'_

I look around me, and I appear to be in a clearing. Tall trees surround me, and wild flowers and grass grow to my knees. The stream is closer than I thought, only a few yards away.  
I go to it, and peer in where the water is calmer.

My first thought to seeing my face, whether it be conceited or not, is "beautiful".  
I feel it, moving the layered bangs to their place near my long, pointed ears after being moved by a breeze. My face brings me no memory, sadly.

I sigh.

Something, I notice, is odd about my eyes. I don't think that my eyes are a normal colour at all.  
They're a mix of pink, and red. Their pupils are large, they _themselves_ are large. Strange, but I like it. 

I sit near the edge of the stream, running my bare feet over the smooth stones at the bottom.  
I begin to think of where I am. Fear strikes again, a little. Forests can be dangerous, at least at night. It was still morning from what I could tell, but still. I'd need to find people, a town, cottage, something. If there were people. That was an interesting thought, that. There had to be people.

My thoughts wander to the dream. Whose voice was that? It was deep, but not to deep. It was rich, and soft. But, yet, it was harsh, and cold. Maybe even angry, if only a little. It was still confusing. I think then of the music I had been dancing to. It was..almost like nature was singing it, no harsh beats, just...humms. Like soft little voices. I hear it's melody, and begin to sing it.

I sing it loudly, the pleasantness of my own voice surprising me. A wind blows as I do, softly, deftly. It brings scents of the flowers to my nose, and sprinkles of light form around me. I believed it to be my imagination, and continued singing, half dancing, half skipping around the field to it.

I slowly bring the song to a close. The breeze dies down, and I hear something crunching lightly behind me.

Fear overtakes me as I turn around, to see a horse.  
But not only a horse, as it's being lead my a man. A man near my age, it seems. His blonde hair falls round his face lazily, it's length is a little past his chin. Large blue eyes meet mine, and stop. His garb is one of a fighter, and I see the hilt of a sword on his back. The wind plays with his hair and long, green hat. He tucks a lock behind the same pointed ears as mine.

Instinct kicks in, and I began to back up a few paces, preparing to run.

"Ah, wait!" he calls.  
I stop, returning my gaze to him.  
"Uhm.." he says, shyly. He begins to approach me.  
"You have quite the voice, milady."  
I stay silent, judging his disclosure as he approached. He signaled his horse to wait.  
"Might I ask what you're doing all the way out here? Alone, as well, and unequipped..."

I prepared to launch again, actually taking a step.

"No, no!" he said, loudly. "I-I didn't mean it like that, I'm sorry. I mean you no harm."  
He smiled gently, trying to convince me.  
"O-Oh.." was all I could manage.  
He sighed, relieved.  
"Will you answer my question, though? These woods can be dangerous,especially out this far. Actually," he said. "I thought I was the only person who knew this place existed."  
"I-I'm sorry," I began. "I-I'll leave you to your clearing.."  
I turned, chest pounding, to leave him.  
"Oh, no you don't." he chuckled.  
He lightly grasped my arm, and spun me around. My heart was racing a mile a minute.

He dropped his hand.  
"I can't let a woman, especially one with such a wonderful voice, to leave this place alone. You seriously could get hurt."  
He smiled gently to me.  
"Do you practice magic by singing?" he asked, suddenly.  
I gave him a confused look.  
"No... I know little to nothing of such things." I replied.  
He looked a little shocked.  
"Seriously? But, when you sang..." he shook his head, then said confidently, "There was magic in those notes."  
I simply shrugged.  
"Mayhap, but I know not how I would've done it. Isn't magic by song something that can only be done by instrument, anyhow?" I asked. My turn for questions.  
He shook his head.  
"No. It is very rare, but there exist some strong enough to cast by vocal song alone."  
He smiled.  
"Mayhap you would be fine on your own. Doesn't mean I'll let you, seeing as how you didn't even know you did it. What is your name? Where are you from? I don't think I've seen you in Castle Town before.." he trailed.  
Suddenly, I remembered my situation, as if I'd forgotten.  
"Well," I began. "My name is Aella. And as for the second question, I should be asking you that."  
He smiled, hearing my name. But, a slightly confused look fell on his face after.  
"A lovely name..it fits you. But, I'm afraid I don't comprehend what you mean.."  
I smiled shyly, causing him to stare blatantly at me.  
"I, ah.. let's see.." I tried to find words. "I have awoken here after a dream. The dream is unimportant, at least for the moment. Anyway, I have no memory of who I am, _where_ I am, or where I've been. The only thing I know of myself is my name, and age, of which I am 17."  
His eyes widened in shock. He opened his mouth to speak, but shut it, thinking.  
"Well..." he began. "That's quite the predicament. What a thing for me to have happened upon."  
He laughed, a rather handsome one. I realize his is very similar to the one in my dream, but...warmer, happier.  
"Come with me." he said. I started to protest, but he cut me off. "You can't say no. You have no where to go, and like hell if I'm leaving you to fend for yourself."  
He called his horse over, with three short, hummed notes.  
I sigh in defeat.  
"I suppose you're right. But, I have questions." I said.  
I walk over to he and his horse, humming the notes he hummed. The horse nuzzled me happily, accepting me already. I smiled.  
"How.. did you know..." he said, slight shock lacing his voice.  
"Know what?" I asked. "And I thought I was the one asking questions, as I said."  
He simply shook his head and laughed.  
"Oh, right."  
"What is your name, by the by? Since you're taking me whether I like it or not." I giggled a little at the last part. Something within him radiated trust, there was no denying this boy was safe.  
He looked surprised for a moment, then a faint dusting of pink embarrassment fell upon his face.  
"Oh, yes... my name is Link. It is very much a pleasure to meet you."  
He took my hand, then bowed to me. It was my turn for my face to receive the dusting.  
"Pleasure is mine.." I said, softly.  
On his way up, he glanced at my face, then kissed my hand. The pink deepened.  
I shook my head lightly.  
 _'Calm yourself, goodness.'_  
He let my hand drop softly, then gestured for "ladies first".  
I placed my hand on the horn of the saddle, but couldn't really get myself over the mare's broad back.  
Link simply put his hands modestly on my waist, and helped me.  
"Up you go.." he said.  
My face lit with embarrassment.  
"Sorry, I've never done this before." I laughed, nervous as I sat at the front of the horses saddle.  
He easily swung up behind me, and as he did, the breeze blew his scent to my face.  
Musky, like deep wood trees and grass, with a hint of something else. Nice, really.  
"Well, you had the right idea." he laughed.  
I felt him hesitate to reach around my waist to comfortably reach the reins, realizing how close of proximity we were. I took the reins, and placed them in his hands, letting them rest on my thighs.  
"Sorry." he said, softly.  
I laughed.  
"It's fine."  
"If you say so," he said. "Be sure to hold on tight once we leave the trees, okay?"  
I hummed in response, and he lightly whipped the reins. We began our journey through the beautiful forest, my questions becoming numerous...

 _ **-end chapter-**_

 **So, I couldn't wait for reviews on Water's Mirror to tell me of interest in another story.  
This one has recently sprung in my head, but, oh, like my other, it's going to be a doozy. I'm making this one a bit archaically written from the start, so it doesn't seem forced. That my biggest brick in my other story.**

 **Anyway, I hope you'll like this story!**

 **~bye**


	2. Chapter 2 - Memory

We rode on through the trees, the sunlight filtering down through the canopy. Soft breezes danced through the trees, birds sang, and little creatures skittered here and there.  
Fallen leaves and twigs snapped and crunched beneath the horse's hooves, hitting the ground in a steady rhythm. I felt myself breathe in the fresh, damp air.

 _'Forests are lovely...'_ I think.  
But, my questions have grown numerous, and I'm sure this boy Link has the answers.  
I clear my throat lightly.

"So, where are we going?" I ask.  
He inhales deeply before speaking.  
"Well, after we make it out of these woods, we'll be on Hyrule Field. Then, it's on to the Castle. There's someone I want you to meet."  
I look back at him a moment, then face forward again.  
"Really? Well, alright. Who is it? And, where is this? You said 'castle', and 'castle town', so I'm left to assume this is a kingdom, correct?"  
He laughed.  
"Right. It is the kingdom of Hyrule; I'm sure Princess Zelda will be happy to tell you more."  
He chuckled.  
"Oh, yes, and that's who you're meeting, by the way."  
I laughed.  
"I could've only guessed."  
I turned to see him smile in response.  
"What is the mare's name?" I asked.  
"Ah, it's Epona." he said.  
The mare snorted in acknowledgment.  
"Pretty name." I said, running a hand down her mane. I looked ahead, and I could faintly see a break in the trees.  
"Were the notes you hummed used to call her?" I asked.  
He nodded.  
"Yes, it was a song she's known since birth. I'm surprised you caught on to it that quickly. Oh, up ahead. There's a break." he noted.  
I nodded.

A few minutes later, we reached the gap in the trees. We break out, and Link softly reminds me to hold on again, before whipping Epona into a full on sprint.  
The sudden jolt causes me to wobble a bit, but I kept a firm grip, and with Link having his arms around me a bit tighter as to be sure I wouldn't fall, I was fine.  
The wind lashed at my face, blowing my hair. I looked around, and all I saw was grass. Grass, a dirt path running here and there, an old stone wall, hills upon hills, and large buildings in the distance. The largest I saw was now directly ahead of us, far in the distance, a large stone wall surrounding it and the large grouping of buildings in front. A moat ran along the wall, and a drawbridge ran over. We galloped down the hill, the buildings disappearing behind the wall. We drew nearer and nearer, the torches on the wall near the opening becoming brighter.  
"Is that Castle Town, then?" I asked, loudly. The winds was rushing by, bringing scents of grass to our noses.  
"Aye." he said.  
He slowed Epona down. The horse didn't even appear tired! We continued on until we reached the bridge, and Epona was now to a walk. Link walked us over the bridge, and into the hustle and bustle of the town ahead.

~-~-~-~-~

We entered, and everyone seemed to stare. Women at stalls, gathered in little groups, whispering and pointing. I fixed my windblown hair, bringing all of it over my left shoulder and letting it fall past Epona's belly. Men certainly stared. A few let out dog whistles, and I simply looked down. I caught Link sending warning glances, and the few who called immediately clammed up. Still, I was enjoying myself. There was a group of musicians collecting money for their play, a lively tune ringing out. Most all were normal people, though there were a few strange creatures.  
I asked Link about them.  
"The ones who are large and lively, are the rock people. Gorons." he explained.  
"I am a sworn brother to their tribe, as deemed by their leader Darunia."  
I raised my eyebrows at him, but continued to let him explain.  
"The ones who are quiet and keeping to themselves are the fish people, Zoras."  
He laughed a little.  
"Before some things happened, I was apparently to be wed to their Princess."  
I had to laugh.  
"You, married to a fish woman?" I said. "Well, I couldn't see it. I'm sure she is elegant though. Her subjects certainly are."  
Link joined my laughter.  
"One would think, but she's actually rather hot headed. A bit selfish, but still kind." he said. "I still didn't want to be her betrothed."  
I took in all the sights and smells of Castle Town, a shop selling some cooked meat. Another selling fruit, and yet another baked goods. It was all lovely.  
I saw a few girls come out of a strange purple hut, giggling to each other, and congratulating one. I heard the words "he loves you!" mixed in with their giggles, but that was all.  
I nodded to them.  
"What kind of shop is that?" I asked, a bit worried.  
Link laughed.  
"An old woman telling fortunes. Don't waste your rupees." he said.  
I laughed but asked a question.  
"Rupees are this kingdoms currency, yes?" I had seen numerous signs with prices and the word written across it.  
He hummed a yes.  
The music and liveliness of the place was getting to me. I couldn't hold back, and hummed softly to the music. A breeze floated by, bringing the scent of some flowers a woman was selling. I looked at them, and in my peripheral vision saw Link smile at my voice.  
"Ah, look," I said. "Aren't those gorgeous?"  
In the center were these lovely, white roses. I could smell them the most over all the flowers, and they were obviously the eye catcher of the day.  
I felt Link tug the reins, and Epona softly clicked over. I was confused, but stayed silent. Link bent down, picked the largest of the white roses, and flicked a blue rupee to the stunned woman at the counter.  
My eyes widened in mild shock as he smiled and handed it to me.  
I tried to open my mouth to thank him, but I could only breathlessly laugh.  
He pulled Epona away again, and I simply held the white rose close, and breathed it in. The stem had been meticulously removed of all thorns, as not to stick the holder.  
I smiled again, as we continued through the happy little town.

~-~-~-~-~ 

A while later, we reach the gates to the castle. It stands tall and proud, though in the distance I see workers building on it, placing new stone. The field around it is green and small patches of wildflowers grow, but there are also patches of dead grass. I turn to Link.  
"Are they building onto the castle?" I ask, pointing in the distance.  
He sighs.  
"Not exactly...more like..finishing rebuilding the entire thing."  
I gasp.  
"Rebuilding? You're joking!" I exclaim.  
He shakes his head sadly.  
"Unfortunately, I'm not. Trust me, I saw the old castle that had been transformed into an evil lair crumble and fall before my eyes."  
He smiled a little.  
"And now, I see the true one, standing proud and tall."  
I stare at him a moment, lost in thought.  
 _'Evil one? Taken over? And he was there?'_ I thought. _'Just who is this man, anyway?'  
_ I realize we're about to enter a heavily guarded palace, holding royalty. Yet, Link is just able to waltz right up, an the guards are allowing us entry, no questions asked.  
 _'He must have some connection with the royal family to be able to do this... is he royalty himself?!'  
_ I'm suddenly humbled in his presence, realizing who I may or may not be dealing with.  
We ride on Epona a while longer, until we are at the gates of the castle, surrounded by it's own moat. He pulls Epona to a halt, and swings off. I swing my legs over, and he offers me his hand as I jump down off of the horse. A guard comes over and takes her by the reins.  
I begin to say something to Link, but he assures me she's in good hands.  
He instead offers me his arm. I take it, and we make our way past the guards, who simply nod, or give short bows. I clutch my rose to my chest, a bit anxious. We take strides, my feet touching the cool flagstone. The large, ornate, wooden doors open widely, and candelabras line the high ceiling hall, giving it a soft glow. I see ahead is a large room, with one single throne. The carpeting is blue, and the throne is as well.  
I look up to Link, and he gives me a reassuring smile. My bare feet pad on the floor, and Link's boots are nearly the only sound. We eventually reach what I've declared the throne room.  
Next to the throne look two very important looking guards. They had heavy armor, and they seemed to be captains, or personal guard. But, on the throne itself sat a woman.  
A beautiful girl, we must be the same age. She may even be younger than I.  
Her platinum blonde hair reaches mid torso, pulled back half way, and two long strands hang on her shoulders, wrapped in white ribbon. Striking blue eyes take notice of us, and instantly light up from total boredom to curiosity. Her ornate dress is only described by sight, not words. Her ears are the longest I've seen yet, next to mine. They have a singe set of earrings, two arrangements of three golden triangles. Her crown was simple, but pronounced. It lay across her forehead, golden. She had been sitting a bit unladylike, her head resting in her palm propped on the arm of her throne. But, seeing us, she immediately stood, her gloved hands pressed together in interest.  
We walked up to the throne, Link gave a small bow, and I a short curtsey.  
"Oh, stop with the formal nonsense, Link, you know I hate it." she laughed.  
He only gave her a small smirk and shake of his head.  
"But, who is this lovely lady?" she asked, gasping.  
She picked her way down the stairs, struggling with her dress.  
"Curse this dress.." she muttered under her breath.  
I giggled quietly.  
"Your hair..my, you're gorgeous! I'm envious." she said, breathless.  
I simply laughed nervously.  
"Oh, no..you're kind." I say, glancing to Link.  
She notices the flower in my hand, and gives Link a small smirk.  
He takes note, and looks away.  
"I seem to recall roses like these on sale in the market today. The bush here in the royal gardens was so full of bloom, I sent them to be sold. They were practically fighting to get sun!" she exclaimed.  
"And I see you have one!" she mused, looking at a now red Link.  
"Yes," I said, taking her teasing focus from him. "I pointed them out, and Link got one for me."  
She laughed.  
"It fits you."  
She then cleared her throat.  
"So, Link, why have you come here with this strange woman? To ask for my blessing on your marriage?" she said, matter-of-factly.  
My eyes widen with surprise, and I saw Links calm face turn a bit frustrated.  
"No, Zelda," he began, regaining composure in an instant. "I've only just met her. I've come to you, to help me help her."  
Her eyes widen, and interest piques.  
"Oh?" she says. "Care to explain?"  
Link looks to me and I clear my throat.  
"Ah.." I begin, unsure.  
"Just go from the beginning." Zelda says, smiling.  
"Yes," I said. "Well... I was having a dream. The dream is unimportant I think, but anyhow... I wake up. But I don't remember falling asleep. I don't remember anything. All I know is my name and age, and that dream. I know not where I'm from, who I am, and so on. I woke up in a lovely little clearing as I am now, and then Link found me. And, well," I said, chuckling. "Here we are."  
She gives a saddened gasp.  
"I'm sorry. This all must be horribly confusing to you."  
"Yes.." I said, trailing.  
She thinks for a moment, then closes her eyes. After a moment, she opens them, determination in her eyes.  
She claps her hands.  
"Then it's settled. You will stay in the castle with me. We'll recover your memories."  
She says.  
I hear the guards around the room gasp. What I assume is the head guard begins to protest, but is cut off by a woman.  
A woman, white haired and mildly muscular, dressed in a strange outfit. Her eyes are a shade similar to mine, but not quite. On her arm is a tattoo of a red, crying eye.

"What the princess says is final. There will be no arguments." she says.  
The guards immediately restrain their protests.  
"Ah, Impa." Zelda says. "I assume you heard everything."  
"Yes." is the short reply.  
The woman looked like she had power. She was a bit intimidating.  
"I know this is a far shot in the dark," Link finally speaks up. "But.."  
he trails.

"Is she Sheikan?" he asks.  
Zelda humms questioningly, staring at my eyes.  
Impa stares at me for a long time before speaking.  
"No. If she was, I would've known her. And, though her eyes are a similar shade, they are not of a Sheikah."  
She says this so confidently that it shakes me.  
"It was a thought." Zelda says.  
I finally speak up, my questions and worries getting the better of me.  
"Are.. are you certain I am to stay in your castle? We've only met, and you know nothing of me." I shrug, and look away to a large stain glass window. "Not that I have anything to tell you."  
Zelda smiles kindly.  
"Of course!" she takes my hand, and as if suddenly realizing something, gasps.  
"You can be my new chamber maid, if anything!" Her eyes sparkle at the thought.  
"Calm yourself, Princess." Link chuckles.  
"Zelda!" she pouts at him. "You know I hate that. For the Goddesses sakes, you're practically my brother!"  
Link only laughs and holds his hands up in defeat.  
"Whatever you say."

 _'That reminds me.'_

"Link, who are you, anyway?" I say, turning to him.  
He looks at me in surprise, but I continue.  
"For you to be able to waltz right into this castle, and the guards let you right through? Then, have the princess of this land call you her brother?" I ask, exasperated. I sigh. "I don't get it."  
He only game me an understanding laugh.  
"Well, I'm not royalty, if that's what you're thinking." he said.  
I sighed in relief.  
"But.."  
He struggled with his words.  
"He's the Hero of Time." Zelda said.

 _'Hero..of..'_

"Time?" I whisper.

 _'Oh, my..'_

"The Goddesses!" I say, suddenly.

Link looks at me in surprise.  
"You, Zelda, hold the Triforce of Wisdom. And you, Link, hold the Triforce of Courage. And the evil you destroyed corrupted the Triforce of Power.." I trailed.

 _'I know that. I remember!'_

Zelda looked at me, stunned. "Did you remember that?" she asked.

I nodded.

"How did you know..?" Link said, softly.

I realize, in an instant.

"The Goddesses told me." I said, nothing but a whisper.

Everyone in the room, even Impa, looked at me then.

"What?" Zelda whispered.

"They..they told me. Before they sent me here..." I whisper, remembering.

I hold my head in my hands, trying to remember more.

 _'Why? Why am I here? They told me. I don't remember.'_

"Try," Link says, placing his hands on my shoulders. "Try and remember."

I sigh, frustrated.

"I can't. I have a reason for being here, but I don't remember." I say, angrily.

"It's alright." Zelda says, taking my hands. "We'll find out!"

"Sent by the Goddesses..." Link says softly, looking at nothing. 

"How do you know what she says is true?" a guard speaks. That was out of line, even I know.  
Zelda sends a warning glare, before Impa speaks again.

"Mind your tongue. What she says is true. I sense it." she says, roughly.

At that, the guard, wide eyed, returned to his stance.

 _'I..why?'_  
 __

 _ **-end chapter-**_

 **Plot. Plot everywhere.  
But not too much, it's only the second chapter.  
I love roses.**

 **~bye**


	3. Chapter 3 - Regret

_'I...why?'_

I stayed silent for a while, as did everyone else.

Eventually, Zelda cleared her throat. 

"Well, no matter!" she said, happily. "You've remembered this much, who is to say you won't remember more? Things take time."

I nodded, sad and frustrated. Why would the goddesses send me here, just to have me forget? I sighed. Link looked down to me, and gave a reassuring smile.

Suddenly then, Zelda gasped. Then, laughed.

Link and I both looked to her, confused. She calmly slowed her laughter, then said;

"I was so caught up with your story, I haven't even asked your name!"

Her laughter became contagious, as Link and I both joined in.

"Aella."

She smiled, then gave a bow only a princess could muster.

"A pleasure to meet you." she said, smiling.

And before I could reply, the Princess of Hyrule dropped what to her was obviously an act, and took my hand, running as fast as she could in her fancy dress and heels.

"Zelda!" Link called after us.

"No time! I have a lot of work to do! You'll see her soon enough, lover boy!"

Link gave an audible rejection to the name, and I turned around long enough to see him awkwardly wave goodbye.

"Ah, see you soon Link!" I called, almost tripping after Zelda stumbled in her heels, saying something that definitely shouldn't come from a princesses mouth.

After following Zelda through numerous halls, up a flight of spiral stairs, and apologizing to quite a few bystanders that we bumped into, we ended up in a huge bedroom inside the tallest tower of the castle. The giant bay window with a nicely cushioned seat now seemed so perfect. Without a second thought, I went over and plopped down, Zelda following suit. She immediately kicked off her heels, stretching. I looked at my feet, looking a bit dirty now. Zelda looked over and smiled at me.

"Well, this is my bedroom." she said, glancing around. "Mind helping me change? This dress is a nightmare."

She then stood, walking over to the large standing mirror in the corner of the room after checking the door to make sure it was locked.

She started by removing all of the fancy adornments on the dress, tossing them to the floor.

She then removed her gloves, and her crown. She was about to simply toss it aside, but after some thought, hung it on the mirror.

"Well, this is where you come in." she said, laughing.  
I came up behind her, loosening the laces on the corset back of the dress. The top fell down, but that was all. Confused, I pulled a little.  
She laughed.  
"You're gonna have to go from underneath." 

I got on my knees, and nervously lifted the skirt of the dress, and the three petticoats.  
And was greeted by thin metal.  
 _'Metal?!'_ I thought, astounded.  
Zelda laughed.  
Under the cage, she wore padded breeches. I realized what the cage was for. It was to make her dress look fuller!  
"Why do you torture yourself so?!" I exclaimed.  
She sighed, and mocked an unknown voice;  
"Royal attire must always be worn by the Princess!"  
She snorted.  
"Trust me, I hate this ridiculous crinoline. I can hardly move in it, as you witnessed."  
I shook my head, and reached up to unbuckle the leather latch at her waist. It fell to the floor with a light clang.  
With a breath of relief, Zelda stepped out of the horrid contraption.  
I then helped her pull out of the dress, and she handled the petticoats.

She sighed, looking at herself in the mirror.  
"Sometimes, I wish I could just wear these breeches, and a tunic, like the knights."  
She smiled.  
"I would give anything to dress like Link. He doesn't even wear chain mail, unlike the knights."  
I laughed.  
"He's brave, not wearing any protection." I said.  
She looked at me, a proud look in her eyes.  
"He wouldn't need it even if he did wear it. He is skilled in combat beyond belief."  
I smiled.  
"Yes, I know. I was granted that information, at least."  
She looked away to the window, in thought.  
"And without an ounce of training. It was all instinct.." she said, softly.  
She walked over the the little window seat, picking up the rose I'd gently sat down there.  
She suddenly had a mischievous grin.  
"Say.." she began, walking over and handing it to me. "What do you think of Link?"  
I looked at her, confused.  
"Well, he is very kind. He has done too much for me already.." I said, stroking one of the petals.  
Her grin turned to a smile, and she laughed, turning to go to her large armoire to find a new dress.  
"Yes, yes, that's nice and all, but hat isn't what I meant." she said.  
She pulled open the large doors, and began shuffling through what had to be hundreds of dresses.  
"Then what?" I asked.  
Suddenly, it hit me. I blushed a little, but let her answer.  
"Like, well, you know!" she said, picking out a pretty lavender dress.  
She turned around, smiled at my face, then went to her mirror. She let the breeches drop, and began pulling on the lighter, much less fancy dress. I helped her to get it settled.  
"Well, I don't know.." I began. "I've only just met him."  
She laughed.  
"Yes, but that doesn't mean much when it comes to an opinion on someones appearance."  
I giggled.  
"Well, he is quite handsome I suppose."  
"I knew it!" she said, spinning around.  
I huffed at her, as I wasn't done tying the bow in the back.  
"Sorry." she said, turning back around.  
I restarted my bow, and asked her what _she_ thought of Link.  
She only laughed.  
"Oh, I will agree he's very good looking," she said. "But he's too much of a brother to me. I've never thought of him in a romantic way. Although, for a while, many people believed it would happen."  
She sighed.  
"I don't believe he's ever thought of me in that way either. Though, he's much more formal with me than I wish for him to be."  
I looked to her, finished tying.  
"What do you mean?" I asked.  
"Well," she said. "Like earlier. Calling me 'princess', and bowing to me. He doesn't need to do that! If anything, I should be bowing to him. But, he's so humble about what he's done. He hates ceremony. He hated the ceremony of when I knighted him, and celebrated his title of 'Hero'."  
She sighed, going to sit at the window seat with a sad look in her eye.  
"I know he doesn't regret anything, unlike me. But I feel as if he doesn't _want_ to be called a hero. That he just wants to be Link. Any other knight. I think he just wants to live the rest of his life like any other normal person. To put the past behind him, but never forget. And if, ever hoping that it's an if, evil ever arose again, I know he'd step up once more." 

I sighed, feeling bad for her. I knew what she went through, and what Link did. I also had no doubts he would fight once more, if ever he needed to.

I tried to be light.  
"Evil is no more. You have succeeded, as Link did. Hyrule is whole. The sages are awake.  
You can let the past go, as he has tried. What is it you regret, Zelda?"  
She looked at me then, her soul was old.  
"Not knowing Gannondorf's true plan. Not taking the time I had to realize Link may not have been old enough."  
She looked out the window, out at her kingdom.  
"But then again, I had no time. The day I gave him the Ocarina, Gannondorf had already attacked Hyrule. We could not squander any more time."  
"And I also regret not being able to give Link his freedom. I could've, being the Seventh Sage. But he refused. I understand why. He knows too much. He has lost a child's innocence. I would have had to let him keep his memories, so he could warn me, and keep this from ever happening. And he didn't want that. He didn't want those seven years back. I am in debt to him, and it's something I can never repay."  
She had tears in her eyes now.  
I put a hand on her shoulder, at a loss for words.  
"And what he said to me, when I offered to send him back. It's what broke my heart the most. Believe it or not, he's the type who keeps his feelings to himself. Today was honestly the first time in a while I've heard him talk so much. He's rather mute..."  
She shook her head, and continued.  
"He said, 'Princess, I greatly appreciate what you are offering me. But I cannot accept it. I know it would only bring the both of us pain. But I want you to know this. I do not blame you for any of this. And I do not want you to blame yourself. What has happened was beyond us. So, at that, I say this; I refuse to be sent back.'"  
"And then he just walked away."

She _was_ crying now. Silent, small tears flowed from her eyes, filled with regret and sadness.  
I hugged her, and she buried her head in my shoulder. I felt her tears soak my skin, but soon after, she lifted herself from me. She wiped the tears from her eyes, and stopped sniffling.  
"I'm sorry, I've just not really had anyone to talk about this with that would understand. Other than Link, but as I said, he doesn't talk feelings."  
She smiled weakly.  
"I find myself dwelling in the past, when I need to look forward to the future."  
I shook my head, smiling.  
"The future is no place to place your better days," I began. "But you should leave the past where it is. It has nothing new to say."

She looked at me, surprised. Then, she smiled. And smiled for real.  
"So, enjoy the present, then..." she said, softly. "Thank you."  
She stood, and offered me a hand. I took it, and stood with her.  
She walked over to her armoire, then turned to me.  
"How about we pick you out something, now?"

 _ **-end chapter-**_

 **Ahhh! I finally updated. Oh well. I'm really excited for IndyPopCon, my friend and I are cosplaying as Link and Dark Link, me being Dark.**

 **Like this story so far? I have big plans for it. And I promise to finish Water's Mirror. I'm just really stuck right now, I don't know how to move past this point, because we kind of have turning point soon.**

 **~bye**


	4. Chapter 4 - Ceremony

Zelda ended up picking out a light blue dress for me, saying pink would just be "too much pink".  
It had sleeves, short ones that hung off of my shoulders, the neck being like one of a strapless. It went to my knees, a white lace layer beneath the overlaying skirt. The neck across my chest was straight, and around my waist was a darker blue sash, tied in a bow on the side. Zelda ended up braiding my hair, and giving me a headband of blue ribbon that twisted through my braid, and a gold necklace with a small blue gem heart, crystal clear, with a smaller red hear in the center, encased by the same gold of the chain.

She spun me around, and clapped happily at her work, just oogling over me.  
"You're so gorgeous!" she squee'd.  
"Oh, whatever." I say, modestly.  
"Come." she said, taking me by the hand. "I'll show you around the castle!"  
I stumbled forward, following her out the door. I was a bit unaccustomed to wearing shoes, but luckily, Zelda's fit just fine. She said no more heels, so she gave me a pair of comfortable blue flats.  
"Oh, oh!" she gasped, suddenly stopping.  
I nearly tripped because of this.  
"We will have a large dinner tonight! To welcome you!" she said, exclaiming happily to me.  
"All of the important people will be there, of course, but we will have a little ceremony, naming you my new chambermaid! Well, more than that really, but that will be your official title for now."  
"Oh, Zelda, this isn't-"  
"No! It's settled!" she said.  
Then, with her sly grin, she whispered;  
"Don't worry. Link will be there, too."  
I blushed, but only because she kept implying there was something between us.  
"Zelda, I do not care for him in that way! I hardly know him!"  
She giggled.  
"You'll get to know him. I'm determined to make you two a match made in the heavens!"  
Before I could even roll my eyes, we were off.

~-~-~-~

The castle was huge, of course. There were three main floors, plus a basement and cellar dungeon, as well as a few towers here and there, all just rooms. Zelda said one was an observatory, another her bedroom, one that was her father's bedroom, and the other just storage.  
The third floor had Zelda's study, a number of washrooms, one just for Zelda, a spare bedroom, of which she said was to become mine, and a "recreation room" which Zelda said had mostly been used for her to train of her "Princess things", whatever that was. The second floor held a library, a room to hold maids that lived there, some more bedrooms, washrooms, and the like. There were so many rooms, I couldn't even recall all them. The first floor had the throne room, of course. Everything was revolved in a circle around it. The hallway we had went through lead through to the kitchen, pantry, and cleaning supplies room. The other lead to a large dining hall, and behind all of that, a beautiful ballroom.

Which is where we found ourselves at the moment. The ceiling was so high, it seemed impossible. Statues of the goddesses acted as pillars to a balcony that ran the length of the room, and a door on the balcony lead to a large, private one outside. The ornate wooden doors at the end of the room lead to the gardens, which I was to see next. The biggest chandelier in all of Hyrule hung from the ceiling, and Zelda boasted it took almost half an hour to light all the candles. The ceiling was a painted mural of the Triforce, and the royal symbol.

"This is the one room I made sure was exactly how I remembered it." Zelda said.  
She walked out farther into the room.

I looked over, and saw where there were benches along the walls, and one large spot where musicians would play.

"This is by far my favorite room.." I said, spinning around in the large room.

"Mine as well." Zelda said, catching my hand and spinning me as if we were dancing.  
"It's been so long since we've held a ball. I do miss it."

A maid walked by, surprised to see me in there, as well as the ballroom doors open.

Zelda saw her, and called her over. The woman came in in a rush.  
"You don't have to move so fast." Zelda chuckled. "I would just like to tell you to inform the cooks that tonight we are having a royal feast, they'll know what I mean. Also, prepare this room for a short welcoming ceremony, please."

The maid bowed deeply, saying "Yes, Your Highness."

Zelda waived her goodbye, and we continued on. She opened the large doors, letting Light into the ballroom by something other than the glass doors on the balcony.

I was stunned. The gardens wound and twisted in a "T" shape behind the castle. Lined by white iron fence, with squared bushed behind, there were flowers planted and lined along the stone path that lead along the path. In the middle, with a few benches around it, was a fountain featuring the Three. Each held out a hand, two sitting beside the Triforce, and one standing over it. They spouted the water of the fountain from there mouths, giving a soft sound to the otherwise silent garden. Birds played in a bath farther off. I walked ahead of Zelda, my hands covering my mouth. I was so taken by the beauty of all the plants and wildlife. I loved it. I loved nature, how could I not? It was beauty. I went to the fountain, and gazed up at the goddesses. I then looked into the water, crystal blue. I saw my reflection, though it had ripples through it. I looked back to Zelda, and she seemed to be preoccupied with watching me.

"Do you like it?" she asked.  
"Are you kidding?!" I exclaimed. "I _love_ it! If you can't ever find me, be sure to look here!"  
I laughed, as did Zelda.  
"Will do."

I walked on, seeing pink rose bushes here and there, their trellises encasing them. I touched one, realizing I had left my rose up in Zelda's room. I frowned a little.  
 _'I'll be sure to get it, and ask Zelda for a vase.'  
_ To the left, I saw the giant bush that my rose had apparently come from. And Zelda was right. Even though many had been removed, the bush was still absolutely _full_ of the white roses. White and blue orchids surrounded the path this time, complimenting the roses well. I turned back around, and to the right was another bush, but it instead had yellow roses. They were beautiful as well, surrounded by white and yellow pansies.

"This place is so wonderful.." I mumbled.

Even though there was a fence, and tall bushes, there was no wall. You could see the giant expanse of courtyard all around. In the near distance I saw stables, and a large building.

Zelda had come up behind me, and I asked what it was.

"Oh, those are the knights quarters and training grounds."  
"Oh." was my simple reply.  
"This whole courtyard is surrounded by a magic barrier created by the sages and myself," she said then. "To keep out any intruders. Only certain people can come and go. You're one, now. I'm glad I thought of it." she said, laughing.

I raised my eyebrows, but then shrugged it off.

She turned, looking at the sundial in the garden at the top of the "T".  
"Oh, look! It's almost six!" she said. "Come, we have to get ready! Oh, I forgot to have the maid send out letters! Oh, oh, we have to gooo!" she said, grabbing my hand and running.

She flagged down a maid in the halls, and said a long list of people to have letters sent out to, notifying of a royal feast and welcome ceremony. She also said to put an apology for short notice. Out of the people she listed off, the only name I knew was Link's.

 _'Oh, this will be fun..'_ I thought. _'At least Link will be there...and, Zelda too.'_  
She quickly ushered me up to her chambers then, and began frantically sorting through the dresses. She picked for herself something green, of which I really didn't care for, and then a white and gold dress for me.  
Oh, it was lovely. It had a low, square cut collar, and the sleeves went to a point at my hands. The whole thing was white. The skirt was similar to my own, high and low. Ruffles played all down the skirt, accented in gold, like the rest. The collar had gold beading, and two lines of beading down the front, with one tiny gold bow at the top. A gold sash came around, and tied in a large bow at the back, the ends trailing to the floor.

"Oh, Zelda, this is too fancy for me! I said, looking myself over.  
"Nonsense!" she said.  
She stepped once more into the padded pants, but a much smaller cage this time.  
"Some help?" she asked, rushing to fix her hair in the meantime.  
I complied, fixing her underskirts.  
In that time, she had managed to tie her hair up in an ornate bun, with matching green ribbon. She was settling her crown when she directed me to the chain in front of her dresser, and began worming with my own hair.

In an amount of time I would not have thought possible, she had put my hair half up, half down, a curled bun in the part that was up. She gave me a headdress that had a dainty chain come across my forehead, and connect a circle of metal around the bun.

She then had me stand in front of the big mirror, putting the finishing touch of my rose in my bun.

"Oh, Goddesses!" I exclaimed, seeing myself. I looked gorgeous. I couldn't even begin to describe how I felt, all prettied up. 

"You look like you really were sent straight from the heavens.." she said, quietly.  
She then spun me around.  
"Don't worry about the ceremony. Or the dinner. Just enjoy yourself."  
I nodded, and she and I hurried down the stairs, to the throne room.  
We settled in front of her throne, waiting patiently for the guests.  
"You'll curtsey to all of them, after they give short bows to us. All formal nonsense, yes, but that's the way it is." she sighed.  
That grin came back on her face, and in this short time I've come to know it meant no good.  
"What are you grinning for?" I asked.  
She giggled.  
"Oh, nothing."  
Then, the large doors at the end of the hall opened.

Even in the dimming light outside, I saw a long line of people. Each paired, a man and woman, with a few singles here and there.  
Near the very back, I thought I saw a knight. Curious, I tried to see, but couldn't.  
People began coming towards us, all looking very noble, very important. I had no idea who they were, but I was honestly worried. Not to mention very nervous. I had no clue if these people would be of any importance to me.

The couple came to me, and Zelda greeted them by name. They bowed, and I gave a short curtsey. Then, they walked on into the dining hall, to be seated appropriately.

"Nice." Zelda whispered to me. "Just keep this up."  
I nodded.

~-~-~-

The introductions continued on for what seemed like forever until I could finally see the end.  
The last couple walked in, and the doors shut. But one more guest was walking to us.

Link.

He looked almost totally different, in light chain mail and a high knights surcoat, the royal symbol on it. He no longer wore a hat, and his hair was longer than I realized. It reached just barely to the tops of his shoulders, still cut in layers. His blue eyes met my form, and he literally froze.

He let out a short, breathless chuckle, but continued.

He walked to Zelda, and before he could bow, she stopped him. So, with a sly smile, he instead took my hand and bowed to me.

I blushed a little.

He stood, smiling kindheartedly at me.

"I see Zelda's had fun playing dress up with you." he said, his grin growing as he looked to Zelda.

She only rolled her eyes with a smile. 

"But you do look lovely." His eyes lingered on me for a long moment, before looking at Zelda.  
"Both of you, of course." he said, clearing his throat.

"Of course." Zelda said, slyly.

We followed behind Link into the dining room, where the head on the table and two chairs on it's right were still empty. Everyone else had been seated down the table. Zelda took her place, and I next to her. Link sat to my right, giving me a reassuring smile.

"Don't worry," he whispered, "I'm not good at this either."

I smiled in response, and then Zelda stood, clinking her glass to single everyone to quiet.

She cleared her throat, then began.

"Welcome, all. I apologize now for any confusion that the story I will tell may hold, as well as for calling you all here on such short notice."

The group of people only smiled and nodded her on.  
She motioned for me to stand.

"This beautiful lady is Aella. She is who this banquet and welcome ceremony is for."

Nods and greetings were aimed to me. I shyly smiled.

"Now, begins my strange tale." she said.

"Aella has no memory. All she knows is her name and age."

Gasps went around the room as well as pitiful looks. I was suddenly self conscious, and I looked around, my eyes meeting with Link's. For the millionth time tonight, he reassured me with a smile.

"She awoke in a clearing after a strange dream, and then Link found her."  
Surprised glances went to Link, who only looked on at Zelda.

"He heard her tell her tale, then immediately brought her to me, asking for my assistance so he could help her."  
She smiled warmly at me.

"I, of course, accepted. I said she was to live with me, and we would recover her memories. Through introductions and a funny string of events, she remember one little thing."

Eyes looked on, waiting. Zelda took a deep breath.

"She remembered that she was sent here by the Goddesses."

Gasps of utter shock came all in the room, followed by chatter. I looked down at my already twisted hands, twisting them even more.

Zelda raised one hand, to calm everything down.

"This seems like a odd tale, but it is a true one. Aella does not lie. She does know she was sent here for a reason, though her amnesia still plagues her at this point."

Sighs and surprise lingered in the room, so Zelda made it light again.

"But, for now, while she lives with us here at Hyrule Castle," she began. "She has happily agreed to become my chambermaid, and we are already good friends." she said, laughing a little towards the end.

Soft, light laughter echoed in the room, returning the mood to a happy one.

Zelda returned to her seat, and out came numerous servants with plates of food. Each plate had a meat, a vegetable, and some other side. Zelda was served first, but she quietly repented and said to pass out in any order.

Once everyone had received food, everyone was given choice of drink.

The servants disappeared, save for a couple who stood at the back wall.

Zelda tapped her glass again, and made a toast.  
"To our guest of honor." she said, nodding to me.  
I blushed, but toasted with those around me.  
Link smiled, and we all ate.

"So, how have you enjoyed it here at the castle?" Link asked.  
I laughed.  
"It's all rather exciting. Zelda _has_ enjoyed playing dress up with me, though. This is my second outfit withing a matter of hours."  
Zelda chimed in then.  
"And she would've been in even more, had I had the time!" she chuckled. "Her hair is a dream to work with."  
"I'm glad you enjoy fussing with it so much." I giggled.  
Link reached out and touched a lock, then let it drop.  
"Well, Zelda does have a certain touch, doesn't she?" he said, smiling. "If I ever had to deal with hair like that, I'd have a bird's nest on my head."  
I laughed, quietly.  
Link must have found the laughter contagious, as he joined in.

We weren't laughing very loudly, but a few looked over in shock at Link. I was able to catch one woman whisper;  
"I didn't know he could even smile. He never speaks, that boy!" The man hushed her.  
He blushed a tad, then quieted.

"Well, then you keep your hair, and I'll keep mine." I said, quietly.

~-~-~-~-~

It took a while for everyone to finish, and then there was dessert. A cute little cake, but very good. It was somewhat chocolate, but with a pudding layer. I didn't know what it was, but by the taste, I'm not sure I cared.

After the after-dinner chat settled, Zelda announced the ceremony would be in the ball room.  
She lead me in the wonderful room, where the moonlight now filtered through the window. The chandelier was only partially lit, giving the room a warm glow. There were the exact amount of chairs set up along the pillars on the sides of the room, and a long rug had been laid out. There were two standing candelabras at the end, and a vase of the white roses was in between. Zelda motioned for me to wait by the door, and everyone else filtered in, and sat down. All except Link. He waited with me.  
Confused, but not questioning it, I waited for everyone to settle. Once that had happened, Zelda took her place at the end of the rug, by the vase.

Link looked over to me, then offered his arm as he had done that morning.  
Still confused, but realizing he must have a part in the ceremony as well, I took it, and we walked down to Zelda.

"Aella." she said smiling.

Link left me, and stood by Zelda's side.

"You have come into Hyrule unexpectedly. But, I already think of you as a great friend. Will you," she began. "Swear your loyalty to Hyrule, in front of her Princess and Hero?"

As if it was instinct, I deeply curtseyed, and looked up to her, and Link.

"Until my dying day, I swear loyalty to Hyrule, her Princess, and her Hero."

Zelda nodded, and I lifted my curtsey.

"Then, as I speak for Hyrule, I welcome you with open arms."

She smiled, and Link nodded.

Everyone stood and clapped, and then started to crowd in little groups, one approaching the three of us.

"My, are you beautiful! I wasn't that lovely even when I was young." and old woman said, taking my hand.  
"Thank you." I said.  
An older man spoke. "Your aura shines like the sun!" he said. He wore a strange outfit, so I figured maybe he had dealings in magic. "From the heavens indeed!"

I smiled sheepishly.  
The other woman of the group commented.  
"Sun. That's a perfect title. The Sun of Hyrule!" she said, loudly.  
A few others commented, all agreeing upon the name.  
Zelda laughed.  
"Well, if I am to be called Princess, and Link Hero of Time, then I suppose that is befitting to you."  
I smiled, as did Link.

Then he chuckled a bit, a grin on his face.  
"Then," he said. "Would The Sun of Hyrule accompany me for a walk in the gardens?"  
My eyes widened, but not as wide as those who heard him. All but Zelda, at least.  
I smiled, though, and took his arm. Behind me, I herd one of the people make some comment about Link taking interest in me. And I heard Zelda's reply,loud enough so we could hear;

"Oh, I very much intend to do everything in my power to make those two a match."

I only laughed, though Link rolled his eyes.

~-~-~-~ 

We walked slowly through the gardens, on the side of the fountain facing from the doors, though they were closed behind us. 

We sat in silence for a while, as I looked at the moon.

"The moon looks lovely tonight." I commented.

He hummed in response, and stayed quiet for a while. 

Then, quietly he replied.  
"Not as lovely as you." 

I looked at him, a bit taken aback.  
Then chuckled.  
"Oh, stop."

He looked over then, more courage in his voice than before.

"I mean it though. You still look like you, but you do look lovely like this."

I only smile, faint pink on my cheeks. I shivered as a breeze blew by, stirring the slightly cool night air.

"Are you cold?" he asked, suddenly. "We can go back inside."

"No, no." I said, smiling. "I'm fine."

"If you say so." he said.

He stood after a while, offering me his hand. I took it, and we walked over to the split in the path.

"So," he said. "Which will it be? White, or yellow?"  
I laughed.  
"Well, white, I suppose."  
He laughed as well.  
"White it is!"  
We sat on the bench then, and he reached up and touched the white rose he had given me.  
"I figured you would have tossed this out by now. I think it's beginning to wilt."  
I reached up and carefully puled it out.  
"I need to get it in some water. But, why would I do that? Throw it out, I mean."  
He shrugged.  
"I don't know. There's plenty here to pick from."

He made it sound as if the one he gave me had no importance, or that I didn't care for it. I thought for a moment that he may be implying that he didn't really care for the rose, that he didn't think it as special.

"But, you gave this one to me." I said. "So it's special."

He looked at me, a bit shocked at my words.

"What makes me so special?" he laughed, looking at the sky.

"I don't know." I said. "I haven't known you long enough to figure it out."

I smiled at him.

He didn't take his gaze from the moon.

"I would've thought you'd have said something like; 'Well, you're the Hero of Time' or something."  
He chuckled, but it wasn't happy.  
I only shrugged.

"Well, a title is nothing without the person who holds it. As far as I'm concerned, the Hero of Time is what you've done, what you've fulfilled, not who you are."

He finally looked at me then.  
"Truly?" he asked.  
"Well, yes." I said.  
He smiled, and smile truly.

It took my breath away.

He took my hand, and simply looked at it.

I asked, suddenly.  
"Do you have any regrets?"

He looked at me, confused.

"Regrets for what? The past?"  
I nodded.

He took a deep breath.  
"I'm not sure. Sure, there are things I would've done differently, but I'm not sure I regret anything."  
He looked my in the eyes.  
"Why do you ask?"

I looked away, shrugging.  
"No reason, really.."

"Did Zelda say something about her regrets?"

I looked at him.  
"How did you.."

He laughed.  
"Only a guess." he said. I take it she did, then?"  
I nodded.  
"We did talk about it. I don't know if she'd like me sharing or not."  
He shook his head.  
"I wasn't going to pry." he said. "But, I do wish she'd let the past go. We can't change it. I wish for her ti just be happy how she is now."

I was silent, but nodded.

We sat like that for a while, just enjoying the garden. He had ended up intertwining my fingers with his, and I couldn't bring myself to look.

"Zelda was wrong about you."

He looked at me, an eyebrow raised.  
"She said you weren't one to talk feelings." I said, giggling. "Or, really, much of a talker at all."

"Well," he began. "Talking about feelings can be hard. I also am not one to waste words."

"I've noticed." I said.

We sat in silence again, but before long, I hear Link softly humming the song from my dream.  
He stopped, slowly.  
"What is that song?" he asked to the sky  
I hummed it then, full length, and exactly how it should be. A breeze blew through, strong, and sending scents of the flowers to us. I let my humming die down with the breeze.

"I don't know. I dreamt it."

"You haven't told me of your dream, have you?" he asked, holding a hand up, trying to see if there was a constant wind.

"I can tell you, if you like." I said. "It's lovely, but a bit unnerving."  
He looked at me then, a hint of worry.  
"Do you believe it to be prophetic?" he asked.

"Mmn, I don't know." I said, remembering the setting and the voice, the one so like his, but so different.

"Well, anyways," I said, trying to find a starting place. "I was... in a large garden, similar to this one. It was evening, the sun was setting. Though, there were walls. Walls made of rose trellises, and about the only thing growing in the garden was red and black roses."

Link listened carefully.  
"That's a bit odd. But, do continue."

"Right," I said. "There were petals all around, like they were swirling in a whirlwind around me.  
And I was dancing. I was dancing to that song. But it wasn't played by an instrument, it was by voices. Not any one persons voice, nor my own. Almost like...nature was singing it. Or, a soft choir. I don't know." I said, shaking my head. "And I reached out to touch the wall, but..."

I felt my face scrunch in confusion.

"Is this where it gets unnerving?" he asked, squeezing my hand.  
I nodded. "A bit."

"Well, there was something...wrong... with it. Shadows, black as night, encircled my hand and.. _bit_ me. It hurt, and bad."  
I looked down at our hands, he holding the one that had been "bitten", my left.  
His eyebrows furrowed, and he was thinking. "Go on."

"I pulled my hand back though, and they let go. I danced on, like I almost expected that to happen..and, at what I know was the back of the garden, was a large rose bush. But, it only had one rose. And it was _huge_." I said, realizing.

I held up my white rose, and looked at it. It was still the biggest rose I'd seen.  
"It was bigger than this one, even!" I said, sighing.

"But it was strange." I said, suddenly noticing something from my dream that I hadn't before.  
"Other than it was red and black, the black one the outside, hiding the red inside, it.. had some aura. It glowed in the sun."

Link's face still seemed confused, but he was eager to hear the rest.

"And I smelled it. It smelled wonderful. Even better than that dessert from earlier." I said, laughing.  
Link chuckled.  
"But as I pulled away..." I said,my eyes closing with confusion, and a bit of dread.  
I looked away from Link, scared to tell him. I don't know _why_ it scared me. Maybe because of how the voice sounded.

"What?" he asked, concerned. "What happened? Something else unnerving?"  
I nodded. "Very, now that I know you."  
He pulled back. His eyes were shaken, and confused.  
"Why, now that you know me?"  
I took a shaky breath.

"Because, as I pulled away, I heard footsteps. And then a voice."  
"What, what did it say?" he asked, anxious.

"It said, 'There you are.'" I said, closing my eyes. I could still hear it.

He let out a small breath of relief, but still pressed on.  
"Why is that so bad?"

I looked at him, my eyes holding a scared look.

"Because. It sounded just like you. So like you, but so different." I said. "It was a little deeper. It wasn't warm like yours, happy. It was cold, and sad. And the way it said it, it almost sounded angry with me. Like I had run off."

I was shaking now. That voice suddenly became the scariest thing. Was it Link? Who was that voice? Why was it angry with me?

I looked at Link.

He was frozen. He only stared at me, shocked, hurt, and...angry.  
I saw the anger take over the complacent calm in those pools he called eyes.

"What?" I asked. "Do...you know who it was? Was it you?"

He snapped back to reality, looking at me. Calm regained itself.  
"I don't know." he said.  
I could tell he was lying.  
"You're lying." I whispered.

"I don't want to jump to conclusions, Aella." he said, a bit firmer than I was used to him being.  
He sighed, putting his arms around me. I leaned on his chest, listening to his heart.  
"It very well could've been. I don't know why I would've sounded like that. I don't know if I can truly be angry with anyone that I care for. As much as Zelda has irritated me, I've never felt anger to her. I'd assume you the same." He sighed, keeping only one arm around me.  
"The Goddesses could've given you that dream. A vision of the future, as they did Zelda and I. Though, ours was much more vague. They might have known we would meet. Too bad you couldn't have seem whom it belonged to."  
His eyes hardened a moment then, but returned to normal.

Then, we heard footsteps.  
He quickly pulled away, pink dusting his cheeks.

"There you two are! I've been looking for you." Zelda said, walking over to us. "What have we here? Falling in love?" she said, grinning that mischievous grin.

"No, Zelda, simply talking." Link said, that everlasting calm in his voice. "Though it is getting late."  
He stood, taking my hand.  
"It is." Zelda said. "All of the other guests have left. I said goodbyes for you two."

"Oh, I'm sorry Zelda!" I said. "I didn't reali-"  
"Don't worry about it!" Zelda said, waiving her hand. "It seemed everyone was just pleased to see the Hero of Time finally smile, and to meet the Sun of Hyrule.""  
I laughed.  
"See her to her room, Link? I'm going to pick up some dresses I had made for her during this time from the castle dressmaker. Then, you're free to go home to Epona." she said, laughing.

She began to walk away before Link could protest, and he sighed.  
"You'll have to show the way." he said.  
"Gladly." I said, and we made our way to the room that was to be mine.

~-~-~-~

We climbed the last flight of stairs, and I turned the crystal doorknob, already having a wooden sign with my name carved into it in pretty font.  
I sighed.  
"I don't know why she's making such a fuss of this." I said, opening the door. I turned to face Link.  
He laughed.  
"That's Zelda for you." he said. "Well, I believe this is goodnight."  
He took my hand, bowed, and kissed it as he did when we met.  
He sent me a sly grin, before waving and walking off. I stood there for a moment, holding my rose, before walking into the room.

And I almost had a heart attack.  
The room had been decorated with rose petals. The bed was next to the large window, and under it was a small side table, a table clock, oil lamp, and vase of water on top. A not e was under the vase.

 _"I hope you like my decorating. Also, that rose must be awfully thirsty. Here's a vase for it.  
-Zelda"  
_  
I smiled. I put my rose in the vase, and it instantly looked brighter.  
I looked closer.  
Small pink sparkles danced on top of the water.  
 _'It must be infused with magic.'_ I thought.  
I looked at the bed. The posts rose to the ceiling, pink sheers covering them, pulled around the bed. The bed itself had at least half a dozen pillows, all shapes and sizes. The floor was dark wood, like Zelda's floor. A pink rug was in the middle of the room. The curtains were also pink. The woods were white, the bed, the dresser, mirror, and armoire. There was also a desk, and pretty little chair, equipped with a new diary, larger lamp, and... a dagger.

I walked over and picked it up. Another note.  
 _"If you ever go outside the castle, or town, alone or not, I want you to take this with you.  
-Link"_

Surprised to see his name at the end of the note, I examined the blade. It was kind of big, almost like it was made for a child. The handle was worn brown leather, and a red gem was in it's hilt. The sheath was polished, burnished wood.  
"Kokiri" was etched into the sheath, near the bottom.  
 _'When did he...'_  
I shook my head, putting it in the drawer of the desk, along with the note.  
I went and closed the curtains,and soon I heard three sharp knocks, and hear the door open.  
"Helloooo!" I heard Zelda call, carrying a large basket, and a maid carrying another two baskets.  
"I thought the point of knocking was to be granted permission to enter." I said, sarcastically.  
She only laughed.  
"Well, anyway, these are your dresses and undergarments. And some shoes. If you want jewelery, you'll have to borrow mine for now."  
The maid excused herself then, and shut the door softly.  
"I'll help you put these away and change to a nightgown of your choice." she said, as I began rummaging through the brand new clothes.  
"How in the world were these completed in one day?!" I asked, holding up a rather ornate dress in blue.  
She laughed.  
"Well, we have about fifteen girls on hand who know how to operate the machines. The other five cut and hand sew."  
I looked up in wonder at her, before shaking my head. She brought some hangers, and began putting them away as I looked through them.  
As I began to get to the undergarments, I held up one of the brassieres. It was rather large, but I trusted Zelda getting my sizing right, since she stared at me for quite a while when I was changing.  
I then held up something that made me blush a little.  
It was a skimpy little thing, that looked like it'd barely cover my arse. Lacey, pink, and flowy. I knew what I was getting into, but I still protested.  
"Why in the world did you have lingerie made for me?!" I asked.  
"Why, for when you and Link finally decide to-"  
"That is enough of that!" I said, trying to be firm, but laughter wormed it's way into my voice.  
Zelda only laughed, and put it in the drawers.

We put everything away, and Zelda said that as her chambermaid, I had to help her out of that stupid cage.  
So, I followed to her room, and did as she asked.  
She began to pry, that grin on her face.  
"So, what did Link do when you said goodbye?" she asked.  
"What he did when we first met." I said, nonchalantly.  
"Which was?" she asked, sarcastically.  
"He took my hand, owed, and kissed it."

She gasped so loud I jumped.  
"He _kissed_ it?!"  
"Well, yes. You're wrong about him, as well. He does talk quite a bit, and about feelings as well."

She stared at me, mouth agape.  
She quickly pulled off her brassiere and on into a simplistic nightgown.  
"You," she said. "Are absolutely amazing."  
I gave her a puzzled look.  
"You got Link, the Hero of Time, to come out of that damned shell of his! I have been trying to do that for _years_ now! I really don't think I've heard this much of his voice, let alone seen his smile, as much as I have today!"  
I simply snorted.  
"Well, maybe try taking a different approach. I don't know. He opened right up to me."  
She huffed.  
"I'm rather jealous, if you can't tell." she said, picking up a brush and angrily whipping it through her hair.  
I laughed.  
"What else? Did you talk much in the garden?" she asked.  
"Well, I commented on the moon being lovely, and I quote!" I began, starting to have fun boasting of my night. "'Not as lovely as you.'" I said, in my calmest, warmest voice I could muster.

Zelda _dropped her brush._

"You best be joking!" she said, absolutely astounded.  
I only laughed, blushing. "If only!"  
"I am... I am dumbfounded. He has to be in love with you, that's the only answer." she said, fake swooning.  
I flushed some more, and Zelda took notice.  
"Are you getting the butterflies from him now?"  
She laughed.  
"Whatever. Did you talk of anything else?" she asked.  
"Oh, yes," I said. "I told him of my dream, but.. he acted a bit strange after."  
She quirked a brow, then yawned.  
"Hmm. Today has just been too exciting. You will tell me first thing in the morning! Also, a maid will come make your bed and clean, so don't worry about it."  
She walked me to the door.  
"Goodnight, Aella. Try not to dream about Link too much."  
I was about to protest, but she clicked the door shut before I could.  
I sighed, and walked back to my room.  
I let my hair down, laying out everything I'd borrowed on the dresser, undressing, and laying the clothing and shoes across the chair. I wrote a note on a page I took from the diary;  
 _"Please return these to Princess Zelda. Thank you.  
-Aella"  
_I sighed.  
I changed into a nightgown, simple, but comfortable. I began to look through the dresses for the one I awoke in. I found it at the very back, probably put in there before Zelda even brought the other clothes.  
I turned off the large oil lamp, and made my way to the bed by moonlight. I laid down, the bed suddenly feeling very comfortable. Before I knew it, I was drifting off the sleep..

 _ **-end chapter-**_

 **Oh, Lordy!  
Sorry for such a long chapter. I might split it in two, so if what I just said doesn't make any sense, that's why. I seriously think this is the longest chapter I've ever typed. But my think-train left the station, and I was on it for once. I'm going to continue writing, but I knew I needed to end this chapter before it got any longer.**

 **Does Link actually like Aella? Or is it just his wholehearted kindness?  
And who does the voice belong to?**

 **~bye**


	5. Chapter 5 - Exploration

_"There you are."  
I spun around. I thought the voice would be coming from a person. But it was just a shadow. It was shaped like a figure, a little, but it was mostly just a puff of smoke. Red dots for eyes, it approaches me.  
"Why did you run from me?"  
Is it angry with me?  
"You can run, but you can never hide."  
I back up, but I'm trapped. I really am trapped. But somehow, I'm not scared. The rose's aura is stronger, and the red of it is smaller now, more black than anything.  
"I once heard a philosophy. It went; 'If you love something, you have to let it be free'."  
It laughed, and came up behind me. Shadows encircle my waist, and I feel the cold shadow's face next to my ear.  
"But I don't think I believe in that."  
And then we went down, into freezing cold darkness._

I awoke with a jump, sweat trickling down my face. I shook. I was terrified.  
 _'The dream continued. But this time, it was anything but lovely.'_ I thought. _ **  
**_I shakily rose, opening the curtains and window. I breathed in the fresh breeze that blew in, and it calmed me. Rubbing the sleep from my eyes, I walk to the mirror.  
My hair was an absolute mess. I had tossed so much in my sleep, I didn't know if I'd ever get __the knots out.  
I grabbed the brush anyway, and worked with it. In seemingly no time, I had it smooth and pretty once more.  
I shuffled through the many dresses, settling with a light pink one. Puffed sleeves, a v-neck, and it stopped at my knees. I tied the sash, fingering the white embroidery along the edges of the neck and hem.  
I braided my hair once more, finding it was easiest to handle that way. I picked a pair of pink satin flats, and made my way out of the room.  
I was still a bit shaken by my dream, but I made my way to Zelda's room, not sure where to go.  
As I reached the spiral stairs to her tower, I saw her making her way down in a simple dress.  
She lit up when she saw me.  
"You look cute today." she said, picking up one of the ends on the bow at my back.  
"Thanks." I said, smiling. "You look nice, too."  
She smiled.  
"To breakfast, then?"

~-~-~-~-~

After we ate, I followed Zelda to the gardens. We sat on the fountain, and she prompted me to tell her of what happened last night.

"Well, I told him of my dream. He seemed a bit weary at first, but... oh, I don't know."

Zelda looked at me, a strange look in her eyes.

"Why? What was your dream about?" she asked. "You said you would tell me, anyway."

I sighed. I proceeded to tell Zelda of my dream, and of all the events that night, along with Link's reactions. She sat there silently for a while, taking it all in. I then proceeded to tell her of last night's dream.

"I don't know what to make of it," I said. "It was so strange. I felt like I should've been horrified, but I wasn't."

Zelda shook her head.

"These dreams may be phrophetic." she said, finally looking at me.  
I nodded, solomly.  
"I know. That's what Link had said. But he said your dreams and his were much more vague."  
She thought for a moment, looking onward to the sky.  
"Maybe the goddesses..." she trailed. "Are giving you a hint? Some kind of message, that once the time comes, you'll know?"  
She sighed.  
"I don't know what to make of it either." she said, finally.  
She stood, brushing herself off.  
"Though, because I took the day off yesterday, I have a few things I need to attend to."  
She smiled.  
"Feel free to roam, if you wish!"  
And with that, she walked off. But, not before looking back at me one final time.  
"Do try not to think of it too much, okay?" she said, with a worried look.  
I watched as she left, leaving the large doors slightly open behind her.

I sighed, toying with my braid.  
 _'I'd better find something to occupy myself with..'_

~-~-~-~-~

Somehow, I found myself wandering the town. A guard had persisted that he come with me, or at least follow at a distance, but I insisted that the guards already roaming the town were plenty of protection. He had finally agreed, and I had left the gates of the castle.

People stared. A few whispered, and I realized people must know me now, the news must've spread. I tried to pay no attention, and continued strolling through.

I looked down at the the little white, silken sac in my hand, embroidered with a yellow rupee.  
I sighed. Zelda had ended up giving me more money than I was comfortable carrying, but she didn't take no for an answer.  
 _'Seems like everyone else is like that, too.'_ I thought, thinking of the guard, and a few others.  
I hadn't seen Impa since yesterday evening, where she stood in the shadows of the ballroom, watching protectively.  
She was a strange woman...

I stopped in front of the strange purple hut, the one Link had said a strange woman told fortunes in. And against my better judgement, I went in.

Heavy inscence filled the air, smoking in one place of the tent. A single chair sat in front of a table, with an old woman behind it, stroking a glass ball. Smoke curled inside of it, and I stared for a moment before realizing this was probably a big mistake.

The woman looked up, her eyes mere slits. Those same slits widened, seeing me.

"Ah, the Sun of Hyrule has finally arrived. Well? Come, sit." she said, urging me inside.  
I let the curtain fall into place, darkening the room more. The only light came from the strange ball. It swirled as she placed her hands closer, moving rhythmically.  
"I knew you'd come." she said, smiling to me.  
I was a bit unnerved, but I decided to ask something.  
"Ah... do you know anything of recovering memories?"  
The woman cackled.  
"Oh no, old Agatha knows nothing of that. That sort of magic is beyond me. I can only predict fortunes."  
I sighed, halfway excpecting that answer.  
"I can tell you of your fortune, if you'd like."  
She smiled coyly, and I sighed.  
"Well, alright."  
She closed her eyes, and began humming. The smoke in the ball swirled, and I felt a tension in the air.  
Her face scrunched as the smoke turned black, then cleared away.

"Hmm." she hummed, eyebrows raising. "Interesting, very interesting."  
I looked on in earnest.  
She cleared her throat.  
"Your heart's song will cure the one who needs healing. The winds will blow, and their soul will be lifted. But beware," she said, giving me a glare hard as stone. "One decision, or lack there of, will lead to devistation and failure."

My face held shock, and confusion.  
 _'That certainly isn't what I was expecting..'_

"Don't dwell on it too much, dear."  
She then looked over to a small box with a blue rupee symbol on it, with a smile.  
I shook my head, and placed a rupee in, taking my leave.  
The smell of the inscence lingered on me as I contnued my way around the town.

I found myself outside of the lttle flower shop, looking at all of the flowers again.  
There were still the white roses, plus others. I saw a pretty little basket, just for flowers when you pick them.  
 _'Perfect!'_ I thought, picking it up. I looked at the flowers a while, then brought the basket to the woman at the stand.  
"Oh, it's you! The girl from yesterday...with.." she said.  
I smiled, and nodded.  
"Just this, please." I said.  
She looked, wide eyed, before asking for the money. I gave it to her, took my basket, and left. I could still feel her eyes on my back.  
I walked around a bit longer before reaching the drawbridge. I saw, off in the near distance, a pretty patch of flowers.  
 _'Ah! And I have this basket, too..'_ I thought. _'But...Link's note..'  
_ I shook my head.  
 _'I'm not going far. Besides, these guards near the entrance are right here if anything happens!'_  
The guards nodded to me as I walked out of the safety of Castle Town. I marched straight over to the little patch, near a tree and bridge over a stream that ran into the moat.  
 _'Pretty...'_  
I found myself taken in, and a small breeze drifted through the grass.  
I softly sang the song from my dream, my thoughts wandering to the woman, Agatha, as I settled in the flowers.  
I picked one, feeling the petals.  
As my song cotinued, so did the breeze, cooling me in the hot sun.  
 _'My heart's song...will heal...what does it mean?'  
_ I sighed, stopping as suddenly as the breeze.  
"Is it literal? The song from my dream, is that it?" I whispered. "And, whom I heal...is it the voice?"  
I was starteled to hear footsteps right in front of me. I looked up, a bit surprised.

"I thought that my note said if you left the safety of those walls, you were to take that sword with you?" I heard him say, teasing, but still a bit firm.

I smiled.  
"Oh, I didn't go far. I didn't even plan to come out here, but I saw these from the gate, and..."  
I trailed, and began putting some in the basket.  
"You want to know something?" Link asked, sitting with me, playing with the grass.  
"Hmm?"  
"I think that song of yours controlls the wind."  
I looked up, mild surprise.  
"Whatever do you mean?" I asked.  
He chuckled.  
"Well, everytime you sing it, a breeze blows. Haven't you noticed? There could be no wind, and then suddenly there is."  
I hummed, questioning.  
"I've never really paid much attention, no.."  
"Try it."  
Another sudden glance.  
"Well..."  
He laughed.  
"It's not like this is a dangerous experiment."  
I laughed, then sang.  
And, sure enough, a wind blew. Strong and sure, and seemingly around me.  
I gasped. He was right.  
"You _can_ cast magic by song.." he said, looking at me, happy. "I knew it."  
I smiled, and my heart swelled.  
 _'Amazing..'_  
A breeze floated by.  
I suddenly thought.  
"Is it influenced by my emotions as well, I wonder?" I asked, to myself.  
"Whatever do you mean?" he asked, playfully mimicking me.  
"Well, just now, I felt really happy," I said, a bit embarrassed to talk of feelings. "And then, there have been other times like this, and a breeze always comes.."  
He only shook his head.  
"Mayhap. I suppose we'll see."  
He stood then, offering me his hand.  
"Where did you come from?" I asked. It had semed as if he'd appeared from no where.  
He nodded behind him.  
"Oh, from Kakariko. Impa's hometown, she's become a leader of sorts there. Now that the princess really doesn't need a nursemaid, she spends most of her time there.  
 _'Well, that explains why I haven't seen her.'_  
I peered behind him at the stone steps leading upward on a hill into the trees. I saw rooves peeking over the tops of the trees, and most visible of them all, a windmill.

"Even a windmil, huh.." I said, absentmindedly.  
He looked on, too.  
"I'll need to show you around Hyrule some day." he said, decidedly.  
My eyes lit up.  
"Truly?"  
He laughed.  
"Well, of course. It may seem a bit small this kindom, but there are so many places to go..."  
We turned, making our way back to the drawbridge.

"What kinds of places?" I asked, wonderous.  
"Well, theres that mountain you can see ove there," he said, nodding again to Kakariko. But I did see it this time. A ring of white smoke circled at the top of a huge mountain, the center glowing even in the daylight.  
"Oh, and, by the way, I've been in the crater. Well, I've been in and to all of these places."  
I knew that, but I was still astounded.  
The guards nodded to us as we passed back to the town.  
"Then there's the deep forest, the Lost Woods, where I come from. There's Zora's Domain, though it's still partially frozen over.."  
He frowned at that.  
"Oh, and beneath the mountain is Goron City. You'll either love or hate that place." he said, laughing.  
"There's Lon Lon Ranch, too, where Epona's from. Oh! You'll have to meet Malon, you two would get along great, your love of nature.."  
His smile returned, and suddenly reached out to steady a little boy who bumped into him.  
"Watch out." he said, smiling.  
The boy looked at him in awe, before returning the smile and ran off.  
"There's also Gerudo Valley, but, though Nabooru is their leader now, and as a sage very trustworthy, I may be a bit weary to take you there."  
He chuckled, then.  
"Though, those women would just die over your hair."  
I laughed with him.  
"Is there any place with water? A lake? I seem to recall..." I said, my face scrunching.  
His laughter faded then, and his smile wasn't as strong.  
"Oh, yes. Lake Hylia. A beautiful place, truly."  
His words were odd, a bit short.  
I looked up at him, sensing his emotion.  
"What is it that you don't like about that place?" I asked. "A lake seems like a place I'd love, and you too, really."  
He laughed a little.

"Well, yes, you're right. It just happened to hold the most trying, confusing, and if I didn't have the Zora's tunic, most dangerous temple I had to go through."  
My eyes widened.  
"The Water Temple." he finished.  
"It was an extravagent temple. The Zoras used it as a place of worship before Gannondorf corrupted it."  
He nodded over to a small bench beneath an awning on the side of a building, and we sat, knowing our talk would be longer than the walk to the castle.  
He looked up to the sky.  
"But...I.." he looked down, his calm blue pools of eyes getting one little ripple.  
I didn't want to push, but I silently urged him to continue.  
"I..met?" he shook his head. "Yes. _Met_ someone that.."  
He sighed.  
"Well, it was a room of illusions. It looked like I'd been put outside, minus the barred doors. Which, I knew, meant dager. But there was none. The water on the floor reflected the single dead tree, the plot of sand, and...Navi.." his eyes saddened at the unknown name, "..and I. And my shadow."  
He looked at me, trying to explain.  
"I walked across the room, asking Navi for her advice. She had none, she was as confused as I was. But then..."  
He closed his eyes, and tried, but coudn't go on.  
"I'm sorry. This isn't the time to be talking of such things." he said, trying to lighten the mood with laughter.  
I wanted to know, but I was't going to press.  
 _'Who dd he meet? Why..was he so hesitant to say meet? And..who is Navi?'_  
I shook my head.  
"You're right." I said, smiling and standing. "Those bad days are behind you. You needn't worry about them."  
I offered _my_ hand this time, and he took it with a weary smile.  
"Shall we?"

We made it back, and said our goodbyes. The rest of the day was uneventful, and I walked into my bedroom, only to find the clothes still laying on my dresser, but folded, and with a note.  
 _"I never cared for this dress on me. You looked amazing in it. Keep it.  
-Zelda"_  
I sighed, and began to hang it and put away the rest of it's accessories. There was no arguing with her, once her mind was set. I arranged the little wildflowers in the vase with Link's rose, complimenting it nicely. I prepared for bed, letting my hair dwn, it coming out in waves from being braided all day long.  
I sighed, the information of the day weighing on my shoulders like a ton of bricks. I decided not to think of it tonight, and instead, get rest.  
I let out the lamp, decided to leave my widow open, it being hot, but curtains closed. I crawled into bed, melting away. Before I finally fell into sleep, a sudden sinking fear of what my dreams may bring almost made me lie awake the rest of the night..

 _ **-end chapter-**_ ****

 **I really don't have too much to say about this chapter, other than mild plot. I should (keyword, should.) be writing more, now that I have a keyboard external to the one in my laptop. I've replaced the one in it once, and it's glitching out again, some keys only working sometimes. And it wasn't the keys sticking, they just weren't respondng. I have a feeling it's just a bad connection, but, laziness prevails again, and I bought a USB keyboard for 5 dollars. So yay.**

 **And I KNOOOOOW I need to update Water's Mirror. My. Goddeses. I've been thinking about it sooo much, butI just can't get going on it as easily as I can in this story for some damned reason. Whatevs.**

 **Also, Aella's song is a mix of Midna's Lament and the Ballad of the Windfish.  
Yeah, I don't get it either. But somehow I hear it. Maybe I'll try to pt it together in Frutiy Loops someday.**

 ***pff  
that'll never happen.***

 **~bye**


	6. Chapter 6 - A new adventure

_Holy fucking hell._ This story is so goddesses damned neglected. I majorly apologize to anyone who has been reading this (which is basically no one I know lololol) but I'll keep updating this until it's done. This story is not abandoned! ;u;

\- sugar, 7/5/16 

* * *

Awakening the next morning without a hint of a dream, I sat up in bed to the sound of a light drizzle against the window panes.

Dim light filtered in, a pale blue hue from the clouds.

"The heavens are crying, hmm.." I mumbled, rubbing my eyes.

I giggled softly.

"Or, perhaps the goddesses are watering their gardens..."

I sighed, stretching and climbing from the soft, warm embrace of the sheets to begin what I knew was to be a rather uneventful day.

* * *

I had been right; the day was slow and boring, and most of it was spent gazing out of the large windows in the throne room.

I decided that after hours of sitting and just watching the day slowly tick by, that I should at least attempt to make myself useful.

A few soft raps on the door, and a soft "come in," was called to me.

I let the door click lightly behind me.

Zelda didn't even need to look up.

"So, what've you been up to?" she asked, setting down the large white quill she'd been using, seemingly happy for a distraction.

I sat in a nearby chair.

"Nothing productive." I giggled softly. "Though, it seems _you've_ been making light of a rainy day."

She shrugged, yawning.

"Same old same old, though I do have more time than usual to work on such things like this."

She gestured to the papers in front of her.

I raised an eyebrow, but said nothing, in case of it being private.

She smiled.

"Nothing private. Actually," she said, scuttling them together. "It's to be made public."

She then scoffed.

"Eventually."

I hummed.

"What is it?"

She stood to open the window, mumbling that there was a closeness in the air.

"Oh, well," she said, coming back to sit. "You might not know, but it's typically the Royal Family's duty to write the history books."

She picked up the page she'd been writing on, before apparently finding an error.

"And, well," she said, taking a cloth and soaking it with a strong smelling fluid, shaking her head. "That's what I'm doing. And have been doing for nearly four years."

She groaned, setting the page aside and pulling out a new one.

"Not that I'm really getting anywhere. Currently, I'm mostly just filling in what happened during the seven years Link was away; I don't know all that much of what happened before and after. I'm not the one who experienced it, really."

She then muttered under her breath;

"Though, since _someone_ doesn't seem to like talking about it, I might just have to improvise as best I can."

I shrugged.

"Well, he's spoken to me very briefly about such things. Maybe he'd tell me, and I could relay the information to you."

She spun, her eyes lit up.

"Would you? Oh, it'd be a great help.." she sighed.

I laughed.

"Well, I can certainly try."

* * *

I'd found a task to complete on days that I could; but otherwise, I'd found something else to keep me occupied.

I found that I enjoyed drawing, especially people in the market. I would go out on busy mornings just to watch all the hustle and bustle, and on rare occasions, find one single event that caught my eye to capture.

That's where I found myself now, atop a stone wall, sitting with bare feel dangling and my diary and pencil in my lap. I moved my bag to the post next to me, crossing my legs idly as I watched for something interesting.

About a week ago, an argument had broken out over some arms, and I was able to capture the main form of angry faces before a guard interfered and helped settle the mater.

I laughed, recalling the stout man patting his brow from exertion.

I shook my head, deciding to just draw all of it.

When I'd started out, the motions were awkward and unfocused, but in only a few weeks of practice for long hours a day, I'd realized I had a bit of a gift.

I watched the shadows of my loose hair blowing in the wind as they danced across the page, forms beginning to take shape on the pale paper.

As I drew, I let my mind wander.

I frowned.

 _'I haven't seen Link for a while...'  
_ I shook my head.

 _'I'm sure he's busy!'_

The last I'd seen of him was in the market as I was drawing, actually getting a rather big haul of supplies. I'd only watched him with a curious eye before he left.

"Wonder what all of that was for..." I mused, tucking a lock of hair behind my ear. I'd let it just do its thing for a while now, giving up on trying to keep it styled like Zelda. She'd mentioned just cutting it, but I nearly collapsed at the thought. Besides, even letting it flow free, it remained somehow nice-looking.

I was snapped out of my daze as I felt something slapping against my feet.

"Aella?"

I looked down, a bit startled.

Link.

I lit up.

"Oh, hello..." I mumbled, embarrassed that I had completely spaced out.

His brow furrowed, worried.

"Would you get down from there? You might fall."

I laughed.

"Link, I've been perching myself in such spots for weeks now."

He huffed.

"Well, I'd prefer if you didn't." he laughed, taking my hand as I hopped down. "Why such spots anyway?"

I shrugged, embarrassed.

"Mnn, just.. the view, I suppose."

He suddenly seemed as if he remembered something, lighting up.

"Speaking of views," he said, excitedly. "That's actually what I've come seeking you out for."

I tilted my head slightly, my face showing confusion.

He laughed, nervously.

"Well, that is, if you agree to this. Ah... I was going to ask you if you'd like to go on a bit of a trip with me?"

I smiled.

"What kind of trip?"

We began walking, my original white dress trailing behind me as warm flagstone touched my cool feet.

"You know how I said I needed to show you around Hyrule?"

I nodded, knowing where this was going.

"Well, I figured we'd go. Just go out and see all of these places."

He cleared his throat.

"That is, if you want to."

I laughed.

"Of course I do!"

I stopped.

"Let's go right now!"

His eyes grew wide, before letting out a breathless laugh.

"O-Oh, well, if you want we can..."

Before thinking, I spurted out a question.

"Is that why you were buying all of that stuff the other day?"

He stopped, looking confused.

I blushed.

"Oh, well," I said, knotting my hands in my dress. "I saw you as I was sitting out here the other day."

He laughed, then nodded.

"Mmn, yeah. Speaking of that, actually.." he trailed for a moment. "We could do this two ways. Just go one day, and save enough time to come back here for the nights, or just... go, and not come back until were finished."

He flushed lightly.

"It's up to you, I know you aren't really used to being on the road and such..."

I shook my head.

"No, no! Besides, if we saved time for travel, we'd have less time for wherever we go, right?"

He nodded.

"Well, then it's settled!"

He seemed happy to hear that choice, and then took my hand and began walking towards the castle.

"Well, then pack anything you think you'd need," he said, before adding; "Including that dagger."

We walked on the path, passing the gates.

"I'll do all the convincing Zelda may need."

I laughed.

"I'm going with _you_ ; I don't really see her objecting."

He shrugged.

"Never really know with her."

* * *

In the end, I'd been right. Zelda had no objections; the days of the past were over, monsters were very few and far between. And as I had said, I was traveling with Link.

I happily ran up to my room, packing clothes and a few various things I'd acquired.

I realized I didn't have very many dresses that weren't worthy of someone who was at least well acquainted with money's company, so I stole away to the maids storage rooms and took a few simple dresses.

Back in my room, I placed my hairbrush, ties, and a few basic toiletries in the thick cloth bag before tying it shut. I slung the other smaller bag I used over the other shoulder, and made my way back out of the castle.

Link had told me to meet him at his home out on the very edges of the castles grounds, though that apparently was much farther than what I'd thought.

I got a little lost, standing on top of a small hill and peering around.

 _'Ah, I should turn back and ask Zelda where it is...'_

I shook my head, feeling ignorant for not asking in the first place, before I heard a horse approaching me.

Epona was softly walking up to me, though she was alone. She hadn't even a saddle on her back.

"Oh, hey there..."

I approached her gently, remembering Link's words concerning her attitude towards anyone but he.

She warmed right up though, and I assumed she remembered me.

I laughed softly.

"Do you just roam wherever you wish?"

I looked up, feeling a breeze drift by as I felt my emotions mixing.

"Can you show me where Link is?" I asked. "I can't seem to find him."

The horse must've understood, as she began nosing me towards her side.

"Ah.."

After a few tries, I managed to get on her bare back, and she then jolted off in the direction completely opposite of what I had thought about going.

I wrapped my arms around her neck, keeping myself steady as the winds rushed by.

* * *

We eventually reached where he lived.

A small home made from dark woods, nearly tucked back into the line of trees behind it.

A tiny little stable was connected to the house, room only for one horse.

Epona slowed, though I still kept a pretty firm grasp on her mane.

We stopped just as the door opened, nearly scaring the life from Link.

He immediately came over to help me get off, and once I was back to being used to standing on my own feet, Epona then began happily nuzzling me.

"Yes, yes, I know, we're here." I laughed.

Link looked slightly baffled by the whole ordeal.

He laughed, though.

"First of all, I'm astounded you managed to ride her bareback; second of all, how did you even find her?"

He scoffed.

"Takes me forever to, now that I don't have an instrument that can carry its sound even through time. But she hates being tied up, so..."

He softly patted her, before walking away to the stable, beckoning for me to follow.

"It's a good thing she found _me,_ rather. I was about to turn back and ask Zelda to point me in the right direction." I laughed.

He looked a bit surprised for a second, before planting his face in his hand.

"That's right, you _wouldn't_ have known how to get here..."

He shook his head, before looking at me.

"I'm sorry, that was stupid of me."

I shook my head.

"It's alright. Although, it showed me how bad of a sense of direction I have." I laughed. "Anyway, let's get going, hmm?"

He smiled, then.

"Mmn."

* * *

Link strapped our bags to Epona's saddle, tugging the ties to assure they were secure.  
He tightened the strap of his sword, before glancing over to me, whom had been idly watching.

I tucked a lock of hair behind my ear as it was blown by a breeze, seeing him standing there observing me. He spoke softly.

"I suppose we're ready to be off, then."

I smiled softly.

"I guess so." I laughed.

Neither of us moved for a moment, though eventually I stepped up to Epona. He assisted me upon her back, then mounted on behind me. He tapped his heels to Epona's flank, and she set off at a brisk walk.

"So," he began, his voice close behind me. "I ah... didn't really think much about where we would head off to first."

I hummed, thinking.  
"Well, isn't that village closest? How about we start there?"

I heard the smile in his reply.  
"Ah, sure. We can visit the Gorons on the mountain, as well. It'll be a slow start to get you used to the road."

I looked up at the late morning sun above me. It warmed my face, my body, though a breeze drifted all the same, making the warmth comforting and not overbearing.

"The porcelain you call your skin will become sunkissed before you know it." Link laughed then.

I scoffed.  
"Well, then so be it. I doubt it though."  
I stretched my arms out beside me, to distract me from the harsh breeze that blew in response to the way he worded that.

* * *

I found myself reclining against Link's chest as we continued to move along at the leisurely pace. He'd taken some path through the thin skirting of trees surrounding the walls of Castle Town, instead of heading through it.

I was entirely relaxed, eyes closed in the shade of his face. The sway of the horse was about to lull me into sleep.

"You know," I heard above me, about as well as I felt it. "The whole point of this is so you can _see_ Hyrule, right?"

"Oh, I know," I chuckled. "I just can't help it though."

He laughed, but I felt it more than anything. He clearly didn't mind my relaxation.

"Well, you might wanna wake back up soon. Look."

I lazily peeped my eyes open, squinting against the mid afternoon sun above my head.  
Off in the distance, I could see a stone wall climbing up the steep hillside, before flattening out a little and then climbing slowly up. Little red rooves peeped out here and there.

I sat up a little, though my back still graced his chest, I being oddly aware of that.

"What was the name of this village, again?" I asked, softly.

"Kakariko. Kakariko Village."

* * *

There was a short, wooden overhand near the series of steps that lead up into the village. There were a few horses tied to some stakes under it, a man half asleep in a chair nearby.  
Link pulled Epona to a stop, climbing off. I slipped down after him. He tied her up to a free post, before grabbing his bag and my own from her flank. He handed me the small bag I kept loosely around my waist, though he carried the other for me.

"We'll stay here tonight. Rent the room, or ah," he stopped, faint embarrassment on his face. " _Rooms_ , if you prefer, then I'll show you around."

I smiled, taking the arm he offered as we ascended the stairs.

 _ **-end chapter-**_


End file.
